


mornin'

by hercury



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: +it actually has a background how bout that, Fanart, M/M, i got very carried away with this fbkdh it took a while, real self indulgent lads, th..they kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hercury/pseuds/hercury
Summary: <3
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	mornin'

drew dis to cheer myself up a bit


End file.
